<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Singing by IRegretNothingAndEverything</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25544074">Singing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything'>IRegretNothingAndEverything</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Host singing in the shower, Multi, That's it, soft as heck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:48:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25544074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Host sings in the shower when he's happy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Host/Bim Trimmer/Antisepticeye/Darkiplier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Singing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dark pushed open the door to the bedroom, hearing the shower going as he shut the door. He turned, frowning as he saw Anti and Bim leaning against the shower door, both with soft content smiles on their faces. </p><p>“Uh-” Dark blinked, as both simultaneously raised their hands, shushing him quietly. Dark watched them for a moment, before going over and sitting next to them, eyes flicking between the two of them. </p><p>“So...” He murmured, and Anti opened one eye to look at him. “What’s happening?” </p><p>Anti smiled at him. “Just... listen.” With that, he closed his eye again, pressing himself closer to the door. </p><p>Dark raised an eyebrow, before shifting in his spot, closing his eyes to listen. </p><p>For a moment, he didn’t understand. All he could hear was Host in the shower and... </p><p>Dark’s eyes flew open and he looked to Anti again. “Is that-” </p><p>“He’s singing again.” Anti nodded, and Bim’s smile grew, letting out a soft little laugh that he didn’t seem to fully notice. </p><p>Dark felt his own smile grow, before shifting to lean against the door with them, his eyes closing, listening to Host sing for the first time in months.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>